


The Last Time Virgil Eats His Hand

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, God Complex, M/M, Self Cannibalism, The Bastard - Freeform, Worship, autocannibalism, he worships starting at the feet, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: A quick worship session
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Last Time Virgil Eats His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Votes are in! Majority rules! Logan gets to marry Virgil!

Virgil was busying himself with Patton's feet, kissing them and gently sucking on the toes. He stopped every few minutes to praise Patton, thanking him for being a generous deity. If it was any other scenario, Patton would be thrilled to be given such treatment.

It was just that Virgil lost an arm again.

It was awful, truly. Patton's victim got loose and realized Virgil was a weakness. She held him down and cut off his arm, telling Patton if he got closer, more body parts would go. Virgil, luckily, was able to stab her through the neck. Janus was already around at Logan's house, so he rushed over to help with the cauterization. Virgil decided he didn't want to try replanting it or getting a new one. His reasoning was that it was the same arm that was originally cut off and that he tried to eat, so it really was doomed to stay off of him. Plus, it was fresh meat. He put it in the fridge for a later day. It took him a few weeks to recover, but once he was ready, he got on his knees and began to worship Patton. 

"May I move up?"

"Not yet. I don't deserve it."

Virgil paused at that, frowning. He kissed the top of his foot, tilting his head up. "My god, you deserve all things. You take care of me so well. You protect me and--"

"I didn't."

"What makes you think that?"

Patton tapped right where his arm was cut off, directly under the shoulder. Virgil chuckled, nuzzling against his ankle.

"You couldn't do anything. She grabbed me before either of us could do anything. She was quick. Too quick for such a powerful being as yourself. We got her in the end. We'll tone down the affection next time, alright? I won't be known as a tool for escaping."

"You'd be safer with Logan."

Virgil felt his heart drop. He pressed more kisses to his foot. "Is that bothering you? L and I don't have to--"

"No. I trust Lo with my life and yours. I think I can share the marriage. I just think he'd be better at keeping you safe. I'm getting older. My ability to keep you safe and satisfy my murder lust is getting difficult. Logan may be the same age, but he's less reckless."

"I'm reckless. It's not just you. I'm completely and utterly a mess. Also shut up about your age. You're nearing fifty, not eighty. You're perfectly capable. I'm safe with my god. I'm safe with you. May I?"

"Just to the knee."

Virgil began to kiss each of skin leading up to his knee, leaving small marks. If he was allowed to move up, it meant his words were working. He gently licked his knee cap, mouthing directly below when he was done. "I'm honored to be in your company. I'd do anything you want. I'd do anything you demand. Anything to make you happy. I'd die a thousand times before I let anyone hurt you. I love you. I'm humbled by your presence."

"I failed you. How could you continue to worship me?"

"You've never failed me. All gods test their followers. I'll remain devout no matter what happens. You would never let me actually be in danger. I'm always safe with you."

Virgil lifted his leg gently, paying attention to the back of it. Patton had a couple cuts and bruises of his own. She really fought back. Patton almost lost a leg before she grabbed Virgil, and he thanked everything that he was there as a distraction. He meant his words. He'd lose every body part before he let Patton lose a single finger. He pressed another kiss to where he knew a scar was forming before switching legs, enjoying the soft flesh in his hand.

"I truly am lucky to be able to kiss the ground you walk on. To be able to touch you. To bathe your body with my tongue. It's such a blessing." He loved serving Patton, truly. He was hard from the beginning. He meant every word. "May I move up?"

"Just to the top of my thighs. You may grind against my feet."

He did. He made his way up as he rubbed against the top of his foot. So close to his god's cock. This was more torturous for Patton than it was him. Patton usually let him beg before he sucked him off, but he had yet to beg. He only praised. The fight must've gotten to him. He sucked on his inner thighs.

"Thank you, Virge. You're too loyal to me. I don't deserve you."

"You deserve so much more than me, my grace. Truly. I love you. I love you so much."

Patton watched as he made his way around each leg, kissing and licking each inch. He smiled a bit as Virgil traced his leg with his tongue. "You may move to my stomach and chest."

"Not your cock?"

"No. I don't deserve that yet. You may touch, and you may grind against my legs now."

Virgil frowned, leaning up to kiss his stomach. He ran his hand down his side, rutting against him harder. He had to be careful to avoid Patton's cock. It was difficult. He was so tempted. Patton must've noticed.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just need a bit more to allow myself to give into you. I want to know if I'm worthy of all your worship."

"Of course you are. I'll take as long as you need. I'll worship you for days if I must."

Patton ran his fingers through Virgil's hair as he made his way to his chest. 

"May I sit on my lord's lap? Have I earned such a privilege?"

"Yes. You've earned such luxuries. You may move against me."

Virgil scrambled onto his lap, kissing the top of his chest.

"You can kiss my shoulders and arms."

He did. He noted that Patton held his breath when Virgil got to the arm that mirrored where his used to be. "It's okay. I'm okay. You've done a good job taking care of your follower. You always take care of me. I'm alive and happy. I'm happy because I have such a merciful, wonderful, kind, attractive god that takes care of me. I could stay here for hours. Kissing and licking and celebrating your body. My--ah, Pat."

Patton had grasped his dick, rubbing the slit. "Such a perfect subject. You deserve a reward for such loyalty."

Virgil bit his shoulder a bit too hard. Patton let out a moan when he realized Virgil drew blood.

"Drink."

"I--"

"Drink your god's blood."

He did, letting his eyes flutter shut. He'd never get sick of Patton's blood when he managed to get it. He'd never tell him. Patton would hurt himself if he knew. He pulled back after three minutes, once the blood stopped flowing. Patton's cock was weeping against his own. He still loved when Virgil drank. He kissed his collar. "May I--"

"You may go to my face."

"Lips?"

"Yes."

"You spoil me, my grace." Virgil whispered before kissing him. His moans became muffled as Patton continued to rub him. He pulled back, smiling. "Such a good god. I want to worship your cock."

"Go ahead. You may use your hand and mouth."

He slipped off of his lap, gently pumping him as he licked the head. Patton petted his head as he continued to lick. Virgil took him into his mouth, sucking softly. Patton wasn't as vocal as him. He was more vocal than Logan, but far less vocal than the twins. Virgil knew he enjoyed this purely by his breathing patterns. It was heavy and slow; small stutters every so often. Virgil adored it. He adored his husband and his signs of enjoyment. He let himself go deeper, relaxing his throat. 

"Thank you, Virgil. You'll be rewarded greatly."

He shivered at that, swirling his tongue.

"Off."

He pulled back, dragging his tongue the whole time. He pumped Patton gently before feeling him spill onto his face. It was warm, and he smiled at the feeling. He did a good job.

"What would you like as your reward?"

"May I sit on your cock? Keep it warm? I've prepped myself, my grace. I want to--"

"You may."

Virgil got back up, having Patton's help line himself up. He sunk down with a loud moan, rocking his hips lightly before settling. He wrapped his arm and legs around his husband, moaning softly into his neck. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Want me to keep jerking you off?"

"Not yet. This is about you. Making sure you're happy. I love you so much. Did such a good job taking care of me when I was recovering, so I wanted to pay you back."

"I'm so sorry you lost your arm again."

"It's alright. I'm going to cook it for lunch."

"This is the third time--"

"And the last, babe. Can't keep eating the same hand if I don't have it anymore. Not my fault I taste delicious."

Patton kissed him gently, running a hand down his back. He pulled back, looking at the new stump. He pressed a gentle kiss to it. "You're a brat."

"Yeah, but you love me. How are we? Are we happy?"

"Yeah. We're happy. As long as you're safe and here to worship me, we're happy."

"Good thing I'll always be here."

Patton pressed another kiss to his lips. He was truly grateful for his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I'm. . . I'm tired.


End file.
